


Skeleton

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Angstober [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Past Injuries, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Anduin has scars that Saurfang didn't know about.
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Angstober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Skeleton

Anduin had never been trained to fight with a sword, not formally at least. Sure, Varian had spent a lot of time trying to teach his son how to properly use the weapon, but once Anduin was old enough he began studying the Light.

Saurfang couldn't have that. 

The High King of the Alliance couldn't be left defenceless in the face of battle when his mana ran out. It may never happen, and with how training was going, Saurfang hoped it never would, but it was important that Anduin learned.

.

.

Saurfang walked around the back of the dummy, watching Anduin's movements. The young King was sweating, his shirt half soaked.

"Alright," he grumbled, "Take a moment, Wrynn."

Anduin nearly dropped the sword, breathing deeply. He wiped the sweat from his face, looking at his wet shirt with disgust.

He heard a small gasp from behind him as he took the shirt off. It wasn't surprising at this point, so used to the gnarled scars that wrapped around his body, and the reaction they usually gathered.

Saurfang stared for a moment, surprised at the sheer amount of scarring that covered the young king. He turned away quickly, once realizing that he was staring, orcs may not care, but humans often did, and Saurfang's life and freedom rested in Anduin's hands.

.

.

Saurfang found himself in a sitting room a few weeks later, Anduin still sweaty from training. His shirt was off, and the scars that wrapped around him visible. He was staring again, without noticing it his eyes had drifted to the rough skin. He was sure he knew the reason why, but he couldn't remember.

"They're from Pandaria, the divine bell."

Saurfang made a small noise, remembering the story. Garrosh Hellscream, crushing the young human prince, breaking him under the divine bell. He winced slightly, looking at Anduin now.

"It's mostly fine now, the injuries get worse in the cold, or after too much strain, but it's really nothing compared to what actually happened."

Anduin looked back, seeing Saurfang nod slowly.

"You are incredibly trusting of me, considering…"

Anduin smiled, "You didn't do this, you didn't tell Garrosh to do this either. I couldn't blame you, even if I wanted to."

**Author's Note:**

> uh??? prompt got a little off, but skeleton as in,, his skeleton got broke i guess


End file.
